bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
A battle of survival
" So this is your home Chieko." Kenji asked. " Yes it is, ow do you like it." Chieko replied. " It's much more comfortable here than anywhere." Yudai said. " That's true." Tohma replied as well. " Why thank you for the praise." A feminine voice came from somewhere. " Who's there." Tetsuo wondered. " My name is Tsubaki." She said politely A fated battle, and heaven's meeting " Hello there, I am Akane. How do you know Chieko." Akane asked. " I am her friend, caregiver and tutor." Tsubaki replied. " Tutor, in what." Akane wondered. " For battle." she replied. Suddenly a heavy, yet cold spiritual power came from above. Everyone looked up and saw a young girl with an eyepatch on. " Who are you." Tetsuo wondered as he drew his blade. " Oh so it's you, Aoi Ren. What do you want." Tsubaki asked. " I have found my target, I am here to kill her." She pointed her hand toward Akane and got in front of her instantly, attempting to kill her with one kick. Akane dodged and countered with a low kick, which Aoi easily blocked. A sad tale, of a young girl " Why are you attempting to kill me." Akane wondered and then Tsubaki put a large barrier around the two combatants. " You are my target, that is all." Then she rushed at Akane with no expression on her face, quickly using a flipkick which Akane dodged and then drew her katana to retaliate, which Aoi easily dodged. " It seems this won't be easy." Akane said, as she gripped her blade. " Well, you are a worthy opponent." Aoi said as her large, blue and ornated sword came out of thin air. Then both opponents held their swords tightly, charged in and clashed, with both opponents of equal power. " Why is Aoi trying to kill Akane." Chieko wondered, with an expression of worry. " I'll tell everyone her story." Tsubaki said in a calm voice, viewing Aoi's fierce battle. " Aoi was an innocent child, born in heaven, with a normal family and normal life. But a terrible incident happened. Her family was attacked by a group of assasins, her house got burned and her family got killed mercilessly. From then, she decided to find her family's killers and avenge her family. Then she became a bounty hunter to do this task." Tsubaki said, with empathy in her voice. " That is a sad story." Tetsuo said looking empathetically at Aoi. While fighting Akane heard her tale. " If that was the case, then why are you killing others, when they have nothing to do with it!" Akane shouted as she was blocking Aoi's relentless assault. " To find my killer, I must kill." Aoi replied, still unemotional and swinging her sword with no mercy, which Akane was barely able to block with her own zanpakutou blade. " Do you think your family will be happy!" Akane shouted as Aoi finally realized her mistake and put her blade behind her. " You are right, I shouldn't do this, but what can I do?" Aoi said as she as crying at Akane's feet and the barrier broke. With a new resolve, new allies help face the darkness " You can help us and defeat our enemies. Who knows, you might find your target there." Akane said with a kind voice. Then Aoi with a new resolve stood up and declared. " Yes, I will join you in your quest." She said with confidence, which made everyone smile, even the serious Yudai. " So shall we go." Proposed Tetsuo and everyone left. " Wait a minute." Tsubaki said, making everyone turn around. " I will join you as well." She declared, giving most an expression of suprise, but Chieko was still maintaining her demeanor. " Are you sure?" Yudai wondered. " Yes I am." " Well, welcome to the party." Aoi said, with a cheerful smile on her face, then everyone left. The first confrontation, a dreadful past is remembered " Well, well, it seems we have some visitors Naraku-sama. Should I get rid of them." A voice said in the large room of a castle. " Why not Kai, it might be some fun for you." Naraku replied. " Then, I will be leaving." Kai replied as he left using flash steps. " Well, that's the last of the monsters." Tetsuo said as he cleanly sliced through a monster. " Really, that was my one Tetsuo!" Kenji said. Suddenly a cold spiritual pressure came from above, partially freezing the ground. " Who's there." Tomari wondered and then saw a figure on top of a mountain with blonde hair. Kenji's expression was of shock. " Why hello there, Kenji Misaki! Remember who I am?" " Kai! Why are you here?" Kenji asked in shock. Immediately drawing his blade. " Don't you remember, the time when you left me alone in the depths of hell. I was found by Naraku-Sama and brought up by him. Now I will take revenge from you!" Kai shouted and drew his blade, creating a large storm of icy spiritual pressure. A cold past, and a fiery revenge Then effortlessly, Kai got in front of Kenji and attempted to slash at him, although Kenji blocked. " As usual you are still powerful." Kai remarked. Then both opponents faced each other in a duel of swords, with both being equal power. Kenji was trying to hit, and Kai effortlessly blocked all of his attacks, then quickly Kai used flash steps and got above him. " Hado no 63 Soren Soukatsui." Kai chanted creating a large blue flame blast although Kenji effortlessly dodged and got behind him. " That won't work on me Kai." Kenji said, then quickly striking, although Kai dodged and used a fast slash against Kenji, with kenji being able to just block on time, and quickly countering with kido. " Hado no 33 Soukatsui." Kenji chanted. Creating a blue flame blast that Kai quickly sliced in half. " Isn't this a coincidence, I use the kido that is double yours. This must mean I have greater power!" Kai said as he was smiling with arrogance. " Don't take this the wrong way, but just because you used a higher level kido, does not make you any better!" Kenji shouted, quickly charging at him, but getting parried. "Hmph, don't talk like you're above me." Kai said quickly using flash steps to get behind him, although Kenji effortlessly dodged using flash steps to gain distance. " It looks like this is going nowhere." Kenji said. " Indeeed, I think we should release, what do you think?" " Fine." Kenji replied, with both opponents having a huge amount of spiritual pressure exerting from their bodies. The slaying moon and the crying winter "slay my enemies. Zangetsu." A large amount of spiritual pressure thrusted upwards, revealing a long cleaver blade. " wipe your tears. Namida no fuyu" Then a white aura encased Kai, freezing everything surrounding him. " Take this, Getsuga Tensho!" Kenji chanted creating a large purple blast of energy, headed towards Kai. " Hmph. Reito namida: Sheru." Kai chanted, creating a large column of ice, which encased Kai. The technique prevented Kenji from doing any harm. " Is that all, oh well. Toketsu suru." Kai chanted, enveloping his blade in pure white energy, and then he released it by pointing his sword toward Kenji, creating a large blast of ice, aimed towards Kenji. " Getsuga Tesho." Kenji chanted, he tried using his blast to prevent Kai's technique, but was unsuccessful,and the Getsuga Tensho was frozen and then shattered. " What is this?" Kenji wondered in shock as his Getsuga Tensho shattered. " Surprised, oh well. What can we do about it. My power is not like Hyorinmaru or Sode no Shirayuki. My power is far different, I freeze lif and destroy it!" Kai said as he quickly fired another Toketsu suru, which Kenji dodged by using flash steps. " nikushimi-fubuki." Kai chanted creating a blizzard, surrounding Kenji, rendering him unable to see anything around him. " Toketsu zoo." Ka chanted as he froze his blizzard, entrapping Kenji inside of it. " That's enough Kai, let him go. You can fight at another date." A voice came from somewhere. " Oh, so Naraku-sama, made you call me back, huh. General Norio." Everyone looked upward and saw a man garbed in white armour from head to toe. He was also carrying a sword, almost identical to Kai's. " We will fight another day, Kenji." Kai said and left with the other man.